


Empty Space.

by iamvibhaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Healing, Heartbreak, One True Pairing, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvibhaa/pseuds/iamvibhaa
Summary: They were nothing without each other, and they both knew it.





	Empty Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I've been busy lately…exams and all that. But here I am now! And yes, this is a song fic, and it's based on that song by James Arthur. You know? That one. The one starring Tom Felton.   
> (Also, the song is called EMPTY SPACE itself. Go check it out.)
> 
> I cried like a baby when I watched the video. (Read: It was definitely uglier than a child's tantrum, but Hell.) 
> 
> You should really check it out. I listened to the song before I watched the video, and for me, it was like…'Oh, new James Arthur song (I LOVE JAMES ARTHUR!!)…Oh, my god, my heart…okay, okay. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm okay. My heart is fine, yes.' And then all Hell broke loose when I watched the video, because I was all '…Tom Felton is SUCH a good actor, because- oh, what? what the bloody hell, no! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod and damn, I think my heart just…yeah, it's done. AAAHHHHHH!!!'
> 
> You know that ache in your chest when you want to cry but you're exhausted and you just don't have the energy to cry anymore, because you ain't got no tears left to cry (major hint for my next work!!!) but you want to and you can't help it because you just. want. to. cry? 
> 
> If you can relate, you and I are more alike than we thought.
> 
> okay, I'ma stop blabbering now.

* * *

 

 

"Sir, are you alright?" the muggle asks him, and Draco grunts back in reply.

 

He settles with ignoring the bloke instead of thanking him.

 

He was _fine. Just. Fine._ Like, _bloody Hell_ , he was perfectly alright. He was Draco effing Malfoy, goddamn it!

 

He doesn't miss her. Not at all, no. What an _absurd_ motion! He. Does. Not. Miss. Her.

 

And, no. His eyes never search the room for her. He never has an endless pain in his chest. He never stays up late in the night feeling…empty. He never feels like he's missing something in his life. Never does he feel like he could blow apart any minute. He never pulls out two mugs instead of one in the mornings. And it isn't like he ever brews far more coffee than one person could consume alone, anyway. He never nearly calls out to announce his presence from the front door when he reaches home from work.

 

Because. He. Does. Not. Miss. Her.

 

They just hadn't been right for each other. They weren't meant to be. He'd ended it when he had, and that was that.

 

He's over it now. He doesn't feel a _pang_ of pain whenever someone brings her up, and he absolutely doesn't whisper apologies into the darkness of his room when he's drunk beyond repair. And _oh, no_. He abso-fucking-lutely doesn't drink to just _forget_ and be.

 

He doesn't regret the day he left. Because they had been wrong. So, so wrong for each other. He was just fine now. He doesn't have to tell himself he's okay whenever he comes back from work to an empty house. He doesn't have to force himself to _forget_ when he has another witch moving atop of him. He doesn't have to tell himself that _this was it._ That he could learn to love another. It wasn't like his heart was already with someone else, anyway.

 

And besides, he never closes his eyes and imagines it's _her_ writhing under him. That it's _her_ face twisted in pleasure. That it's _her_ he wants to make love to.

 

He definitely does _not_ moan _her_ name out loud, and well, let's ignore the fact that in the morning, he never remembers who it had been the previous night.

 

He doesn't close his eyes and push into them and imagines it's _her._ He doesn't touch and kiss and fuck someone else with _her_ name on his lips.

 

He definitely does not replay in his mind the way she looks when she comes, her nether walls fluttering and squeezing his cock for all she was worth. Or the way she keens when he rolls her nipples in his fingers, or the way she screams his given name as he pounds into her like a madman. Or the way she moans in his ear as she clings to him for dear life.

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck._

 

Who is he kidding?

 

Deep down he knows it. He knows that though he was trying to find love in another's arms, he'll never find it, because it wouldn't be the same. It's only her for him. Only she can fill the empty space in his life, heart and soul.

 

He sighs heavily and motions for another drink. The bartender looks at him funny, but obliges. It wasn't _his_ liver, anyway.

 

He downed his drink in one go and was about to ask for another one when he heard laughter.

 

Oh, he knows that laugh.

 

It's her.

 

She's here.

 

Draco spins around in his chair quickly, looking for her.

 

She is right there, _goddamn it,_ wearing a midnight blue dress that does wonders for her skin. Her eyes are shining, she looks happy. She's here…

 

_…with another man._

 

The realization hits him like a bludger to the chest. It hurts too much. He reaches for his glass and downs it, ignoring the burning sensation.

 

He was woozy and wobbly when he arrived, but now, he's clear headed because he's seen her.

 

It's just a thing she drives him to.

Coherence.

Always has.

 

That asshole, whoever the Hell he is, reaches out and pats her cheek, and she laughs again.

 

_She's so beautiful,_ he thinks, _Why did I ever…_

 

He can't complete the thought even in his head.

 

_Do you love him?_

 

Try as he might, he can't take his eyes off of her. Every time she and the bloke touch, Draco digs his nails into his palms to keep from marching up there and strangling him with one hand.

 

_Do you ever think about me? Because I think about you. Every single damned minute of the day._

 

Their waiter arrives, and Draco takes that moment to look away and calm himself down. He feels his head getting heavy, and decides to go to the loo and down the hangover potion he has in his pocket.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This'll have multiple chapters.  
> For sure.
> 
> Also, I Love You Too. isn't abandoned, just on pause.


End file.
